


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by MarsInsane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Harry just wants Draco to stay.Loosely based on the song Baby, It’s Cold Outside.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship, Harry/Draco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Baby, It’s Cold Outside has been playing constantly and every time I hear it Drarry came to mind. It’s only been 4 days of December.
> 
> Lyrics are included and slightly modified. They are italicized.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

_I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)_

“I really must be going.” Draco said as he started putting his coat and scarf on. 

“But there’s a blizzard starting up.” Harry said pouting as Draco put a hat on. 

“A blizzard? In central London?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, that’s what took out the floo network...” Harry said. 

“That’s magically induced.” Draco said trying not to laugh. “Unless you’re telling me the blizzard is also magically induced.”

_This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

Draco opened the door and hissed at the cold wind that hit him in the face. There was snow falling but it certainly wasn’t a blizzard. He jumped a little when a warm hand wrapped around his and pulled him back in the warm house, shutting the door behind him. 

“You sure you want to go?” Harry asked rubbing his cold hands. 

“I admit it has been surprisingly pleasant.” Draco said, feeling his cheeks heat up as Harry kept holding his hands even after they had warmed up. 

_My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)_

“Come on.” Harry said tugging Draco away from the door. 

“Mother will wonder where I am.” Draco said not resisting following Harry. “She’ll drive father up the wall with worry.”

“Do you really have to go? It is nice and warm in here.” Harry said letting go of one of Draco’s hands to gesture at the crackling fire. 

_So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)_

“Well... I should go.” Draco said hesitantly. “Maybe one more drink.”

Harry beamed at him and released his other hand. He walked back over to their empty mugs. He gestured at the combo radio/record player as he picked up the mugs. 

“Go ahead and pick out some music.” Harry said happily as he quickly went to refill the mugs. 

_The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)  
Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)_

Draco blinked in surprise when Harry was back with two steaming mugs. He had barely finished unbuttoning his coat and taking off his scarf. Harry grinned and motioned for him to come sit. Draco took off his coat and draped it over a chair to then join Harry on the couch. 

“You added something.” Draco said after sipping his hot chocolate. 

“Little splash of Brandy.” Harry said. “Is it bad?”

“No. It’s delicious.” Draco said feeling the pleasant tingle of warmth settle over him. Although that could be from Harry’s leg pressed against his. 

_I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The low crooning of music and the crackling of the fire made a dreamy sleepy atmosphere. Draco’s eyebrow raised at the sudden smile Harry was giving him. 

“You still have your hat on.” Harry pointed out. 

Draco lifted his hand up and was surprised he hadn’t noticed it was still on. He took it off and tossed it to the chair but then frowned thinking about the state his hair was in. He ran a hand through his hair and surreptitiously looked around for a mirror. 

“I like your hair like that.” Harry said smiling gently at him. Draco scoffed and looked away to hide his blush. 

“Not everyone can pull off the birds nest look.” Draco said snootily. His lips lifted in a smile at the laugh he received. 

_I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)  
I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)  
But baby, it's cold outside_

Draco startled when he felt a hand tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Harry was smiling gently at him, making his breath catch. His eyes darted down to that smile and looked back up into those green, green eyes. 

“I should go.” Draco murmured but didn’t move away. 

“Should you?” Harry whispered. They jumped as the grandfather clock tolled the hour. 

_I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)  
Your welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (look out the window at this dawn)_

__

__

“Is it that late already?” Draco asked surprised. He went to stand up but a hand on his leg made him freeze. 

“It’s really cold outside.” Harry said. “Wouldn’t you rather stay?”

“I... should go.” Draco said reluctantly standing up slowly. Harry frowned but stood up as well. 

“Thank you for having me.” Draco said sincerely. 

“Thanks for coming. Really.” Harry said as he grabbed Draco’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “It doesn’t have to end here.”

_Pansy will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)  
Blaise will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)  
Andromeda’s mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a chocolate frog more (never such a blizzard before)_

“I’m supposed to meet up with Pansy and Blaise.” Draco said. He tilted his head in curiosity at the stormy look that appeared on Harry’s face. 

“They get to see you all the time.” Harry said a little petulantly. 

“It’s the holidays. Don’t you want to spend time with your friends?” Draco asked. 

“Well yes, but I want to spend time with you.” Harry said pulling him closer. Draco swallowed at the look he was receiving. 

“Aunt Andromeda.” Draco said. Harry looked startled. “She’s visiting. She’ll think the worse of me for not contacting mother.” 

“She’ll understand.” Harry said with a huff of laughter. “Come on.” 

Harry tugged Draco back to the couch and dragged the blond down. Draco squawked and gave Harry an indignant look. He was about to say something pretty rude when a bright green and gold box was held in front of his face. He grabbed it to get a better look. 

“Isn’t this one of those limited edition holiday variant chocolate frogs that has been sold out since they hit the shelves at the start of the month?” Draco asked in awe inspecting the box closely. 

“Yes. And I have a few more.” Harry said smiling indulgently at the blond who turned wide eyes on him. 

“How? Never mind. May I?” Draco asked and held the box up. 

“That’s why I gave it to you.” Harry said. 

Draco grinned and turned his attention to the box. He pulled the wire on top and slowly opened it. He easily caught the frog, noticing the flecks of white and red in the chocolate. He bit into it and hummed in delight at the peppermint chocolate flavor. Chocolate frogs were never made with the finest of chocolate but they really shelled out for the limited edition. 

“Good?” Harry asked as he watched Draco eat the rest of the frog happily and then freeze. 

“Have you had one?” Draco asked furrowing his brow. 

“Yeah. Why?” Harry asked confused. 

“If you hadn’t then I would have felt bad about not sharing...” Draco said lifting the collectors card out of the box. 

Harry felt himself melt. He knew Draco loved sweets so to hear that the other boy would share with him made him want to hold on and not let go. He jumped at the loud laugh the blond let out and looked at the card the blond was holding up. 

“Looking good.” Draco said and laughed at the eye roll he got. 

“They literally just spelled a Santa hat on me.” Harry said not that impressed. “At least it’s not teenage me.”

“I have one or two of those ones.” Draco said in delight.

“I’m sure you do.” Harry said dryly getting another laugh from the blond. 

_I've gotta get home (but baby, you'd freeze out there)  
Say lend me a coat (it's up to your knees out there)_

“Seriously. I got to get home.” Draco said as he once again stood up. He quickly threw on his coat and hat knowing that if he took any longer Harry would just distract him. Again. 

“But!” Was all Harry got out before Draco left the room. 

Harry scrambled after him, almost hitting the doorway in his haste. He caught up with the blond at the open front door and shivered at the cold. He looked out the door in surprise. He was kidding about the blizzard but apparently a snowstorm had come through. 

“May I borrow a cloak?” Draco asked. He frowned as Harry shivered and stepped back in the house to shut the door. He vanished the melting snow from the floor. 

“Cloak?” Harry asked. 

“It’s colder than I thought it would be.” Draco said. 

_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (if you got pnuemonia and died)_

“Stay.” Harry said. 

“Harry.” Draco said warningly. Harry shook his head and once more dragged the blond in. This time Draco resisted. 

“No. I want you to stay. You want to stay. I refuse to let you go out in that weather.” Harry said stubbornly. 

“What will people say?” Draco asked. 

“Who cares?” Harry replied. “People will always talk. And yes, surprisingly I have thought about this. I only care what you have to say.”

_I really can't stay (get over that old out)_  
Baby, it's cold  
Baby, it's cold outside 

“I... should go.” Draco said. 

Harry frowned but was surprised when he was dragged back into the warm sitting room. He watched confused as Draco took his coat and hat off. He was delighted when Draco wrapped his arms around him and leaned closer so their lips were a breath apart. 

“But it’s cold outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can imagine how Draco and Harry ended up in that situation. Maybe there was an altercation in Diagon Alley where Harry swooped in to save Draco so everyone saw them leave together. Or maybe they were at an event and one or both had to get away but they weren’t as inconspicuous as they thought.


End file.
